


你向我索求的都会给你

by sinsewengu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※三禁，PWP，文名=BGM歌名。文中时间线是3.30比赛结束吃完夜宵回到基地后。一句话大纲：ADCarry的合理讨赏。





	你向我索求的都会给你

王柳羿几乎是半闭着眼睛摸黑飘移到自己的房间里的，他洗了脸刷了牙躺到床上，自己都有些佩服自己的定力——BO3能打成BO5强度的确很少见，不止喻文波快被吓出心脏病来，那一刻他们五个人的心脏都是悬在那儿没下去过的，要是在那时给他们测一下肾上腺素，估计每个人都能比正常区间超过一大截，大落大起很消耗精力，坐在店里吃夜宵的时候她就有些犯困了，眼皮耷拉下来，可惜回来的路上前面是A总，左边是喻文波，右边是高振宁，三维度环绕式噪音，能睡着才是真的见了鬼了——但别说，王柳羿还真睡了一路，尽管那可能不能称得上是真的睡着，顶多算是放空，在昏睡和清醒的那条边界线上持续不断地试探罢了。我好强一男的。王柳羿想。

好在他现在基本是独享单人间，也不用被喻文波有时候晚回房间的动静吵醒，更不用被他半夜做梦的笑声吓醒。他换了睡衣，把自己塞进被窝里，在心里默念着：现在倒数三秒，宝蓝z就能睡着。事与愿违，或许是越暗示自己要快点睡着就越睡不着的逆反心理捣鬼，王柳羿硬生生在床上半眯着眼睛耗费了一个多小时都没睡着，他自己都觉得要疯了的时候，房门被外面的人打开了，把他吓得从床上抱着被子爬起来。

“谁？！”

王柳羿刚一下问出口来就知道了答案了，他就不该问的——这时候摸进他房间里来的，用脚趾甲想都想不出第二个人选来了。还能是谁，不就是他的前室友兼现男友，喻文波么。

喻文波也愣了：“蓝哥你怎么还不睡？”

王柳羿懒得跟他废话：“我睡了怎么揭穿你半夜进我房间的弟弟行为？干嘛来了？”

喻文波没立刻回答他，笑了笑。笑声很轻，要不是王柳羿听力还不错，八成都听不到他从鼻腔里发出来的那种奇怪的笑声来，喻文波平时说话嗓门很大，但在稍显暧昧的举动里，他的动静反倒很小，这种奇怪的反差王柳羿至今都无法适应，特别是白天的时候喻文波在他耳边说话说得像个哔哔机，晚上两个人腻歪的时候却又用很轻的、有点低沉的、带着鼻音的那种声线说点荤话。王柳羿恨自己听力太好，还会莫名其妙地通感，听觉神经被染上欲望，叫他的手指脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。

其实房门外的光线并不亮，这场BO3打得快要了人的半条命，队里的人包括工作人员都早早地就睡下了，走廊里只留了一盏很暗的灯。也就王柳羿这个睡不着的，和喻文波这个仿佛做贼一样溜进来的，还睁着眼。喻文波进了房间，把房门轻轻地带上，落了锁，那一点点的光线也彻底消失在了黑暗里。

喻文波说：“我是来干嘛的，蓝哥能猜不到吗？”尾音带着点吊儿郎当的上扬：“我今天打得好不好，蓝哥？”他这样问，却并不是为了得到王柳羿的回答。和他配合这么久的辅助，自然是在一瞬间就会了他的意，喻文波不急不徐，自问自答，将他的来意全盘托出：“我来讨个赏，不过分吧？”

王柳羿短暂地陷入了沉默，过了会儿，抱着怀里的被子，抿了抿唇，吐槽他道：“要做就做，找这么冠冕堂皇的理由干什么。”

喻文波蹬了脚上的拖鞋，爬上床来：“这不是怕你不同意么。”

“你要一开始就觉得我会同意，也就不会在觉得我睡着的时候再摸进我房间里来了好吧？”王柳羿简直想翻白眼。

“那我就把你亲醒，然后再问你同不同意啊。”喻文波的声音里都带着七分笑意，好像自己都不信自己说的话。

通感太致命了，他不仅自己的五官能通感，还能通别人的。王柳羿有些头疼。喻文波一笑出声，他就也不自禁地跟着笑。他低下头笑，下一秒便落入了一个温暖的怀抱，喻文波扯开他的被子，一边从后面抱着他，一边把他的睡衣扣子解开。

“还亲醒呢……你有病病吗？”王柳羿笑着说。

“什么病，身为AD却想次蓝的病吗？”喻文波嘟囔。

王柳羿忍不住破口吐脏：“……操。”

喻文波：“马上就操。”

 

之前放在房间里的润滑剂用完了，喻文波买了支新的回来，那香味齁得很，王柳羿甚至合理有据地怀疑喻文波是不是直接拿蜂蜜抹在他身上了，不然怎么一股蜂蜜味，买个无色无味的润滑剂会死吗。他动了动腿，只觉得甜的要死的润滑剂要从他屁股里面漏出来，慌乱之间叫了一声喻文波的名字，喻文波含糊地用咽喉发了个音算是回应。

王柳羿只好皱着眉头嚷嚷起来：“喻文波你怎么用这么多啊，滴在床单上怎么办，我昨天才刚换的床单，难道明天早上起来再换吗？”

“那你含住别漏出来呗。”喻文波凑上来亲了亲他的唇瓣，拆了只套子给自己戴上，“我进去了啊？”

王柳羿胡乱点头，抓着喻文波的手臂，他有些紧张，语速也变得很快：“你慢点，我真的怕它滴出来。”

喻文波：“滴出来又有什么，大不了换个床单。”

“我不就是不想换吗！你是不是压根就没听我说话啊？”王柳羿有些不高兴地埋怨着，却还是抬起腰，主动用已经扩张好的后穴纳入了喻文波的性器，“嗯……有本事你就把你楼上房间的床单拆下来跟我换了。”

“换就换，又没在怕的，不过义进还在楼上睡着呢，我上去不是得把他吵醒？”喻文波在他瘦削的肩头轻轻咬了一口，伸手把他的臀瓣托起来些，把性器彻底埋进他身体里去。

得亏润滑剂用的多，扩张做足了，进入的时候钝痛的感觉是一丁点都不存在的，有的只有饱胀感，王柳羿松开抓着喻文波胳膊的手，探下去摸自己的肚子，他自己挺立的性器正好抵在喻文波的小腹的皮肤上，在肚脐附近摩擦了一下。

好像说很瘦的人如果被插到身体深处，小腹这儿的皮肤都能被顶起来，不过应该不是所有瘦子都能这样吧，至少王柳羿摸不出来——尽管摸到的小腹仍旧是一片平坦的，但他缩一下穴口却能感受得一清二楚，喻文波的东西在他身体里屹立着，再深一点感觉都要把他顶穿了。

他小小声地说：“你不回楼上房间睡觉，义进哥明天早上起来不也还是会发现的么。”他顿了顿，又添了句：“天网恢恢，疏而不漏，懂不懂啊？”

“什么漏不漏的……”喻文波托在他臀瓣上的手不重地拍了下臀瓣上的肉，“蓝哥还不如自己夹紧点，这可是你自己的床。”

喻文波说完，连反应的时间都不留给王柳羿，便把他抱起来些——王柳羿的腿本来就刚好环在喻文波腰上，又加上臀瓣被托在手里，现在整个人都悬空，浑身上下的支点只剩下那么几处。他只好手忙脚乱地攀住喻文波。也不知道喻文波哪来那么大的臂力和腕力，王柳羿每次都不信邪地想去挑战他男朋友，只可惜每次掰手腕都被无情撂倒就是了——其实也不是喻文波真的很猛，用他们家打野的话来说就是都靠同行衬托，王柳羿对自己的体能实力就和他对自己的上单英雄使用效果一样，出现了一些错误的自我认知，就他身上这几两肉，怕不是队里任何一个人都能轻松把他抱起来。

王柳羿惊叫起来：“喻文波！”

姿势的改变让他下意识整个人都紧绷起来，好像在赛场上都不至于那么紧张，现在更多的是一种生存本能，他实在是太害怕喻文波抱不住他把他摔在地上，就和他之前说的那样，他自己也知道自己的身体很脆弱，喻文波多折腾两下搞不好都能把他骨头给弄断了。

他的AD亲了亲他的唇瓣，还不忘记在绞紧了的后穴里一个深顶，逼得王柳羿的呼吸一下子变得粗重起来，终于忍不住呻吟声——紊乱的呼吸和呻吟像是要将润滑剂的甜蜜味道扩大，腻不死人似的。

喻文波提醒他：“小点声，你想把别人都吵醒吗？”

“你还好意思说？”王柳羿被顶得说话都只能一个字一个字地往外蹦，还时轻时重地，整个人都被喻文波把控住，逃脱不开，也不想逃脱开去，他有些委屈，身体凌空让他实在是无所适从，喻文波又不理会他的委屈，一下一下地往他身体最深处顶弄，王柳羿惜命，不得不用手脚缠在喻文波身上，脑袋搁在喻文波肩窝那儿，更可悲的是，身体里过多的润滑剂显然不可能违背牛顿定律，正顺着交合的地方往地面上滴——喻文波的确是听了他的话，滴在地板上可比滴在床单上要好清理地多了，找块抹布擦一擦就完事了，但王柳羿还是想要控诉喻文波，连话音里都带了点被欺负惨了的哭腔，“真的出来了……”

喻文波的双手都托着他的屁股，体力消耗的汗渗出皮肤的毛孔，又加上他们是在一片黑暗里做爱，也分辨不出小腹皮肤上的湿滑到底是不是王柳羿射出来的东西，多半是已经出来了一回的，要不然他后穴里的软肉也不会变得更绵软了一些，似乎已经失去了原本抵抗的力气，逆来顺受地学会了怎么自己获取快感了似的。

“蓝哥，你想我射在里面吗？”

王柳羿崩溃地喊道：“别问我！”

“问就是想？”喻文波沉声，贴在他耳边反问。

王柳羿抱紧了他的肩颈，咬牙切齿：“想，你快点射，求你了杰克哥。”

 

大半夜的，再开浴室的花洒洗澡也未免太过刻意了，最后只能退而求其次地用湿毛巾擦拭了好几遍。王柳羿在躺回到床上时仍旧觉得身体里还留着那种奇怪的蜂蜜味，好在喻文波是戴了套的，口嗨说要内射也只是泄在套子里罢了，清理起来也不至于那么麻烦。

他本就困，脑袋搁在喻文波的胸口不出五秒就觉得自己要睡过去，但又想起来一件重要的事，强忍着睡意，用软乎乎的奶音告诫抱着他也准备入睡的他男朋友：“下次别再说什么讨赏之类的话了，搞得好像你向我索求的我都吊着不给你一样。”

“那蓝哥我明天我还能次蓝吗？”

“……梦里有。”

 

END


End file.
